Rise from the Ashes
by algae the seawing
Summary: This is not a real Fanfiction of Magic thief, confused, check it out. This story takes place in America where four friends must overcome their differences and the fact that they dont know each other to save the world from an ancient evil.
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys i've had this story a long time it's really a figment of my imagination but i thought it sounded kinda close to magic thief, so i posted it as a magic theif fanfiction. if your looking for a true fanfiction of magic theif then i suggest you go some where else. this will have some stuff in commen with the magic theif though. now with all that said and done if you think i should delete this plz comment below. now... enjoy reading :)**

Chapter 1

The magician

As an orphan no one respected me. It didn't help that I lived on the streets. My name is Seth Wilson and I'm just another street rat in a hundred. I'm tall, tan, with hazel eyes. My hair is a light brown with sun streaks in it. I'm fifteen years old but look fourteen. My mom and dad died when I was young. At least that's what my foster mom told me before I ran away. All I have left of them is a pendent that has a tear drop shaped aquamarine gemstone with interwoven black threads as a chain. It was my mom's… I think.

I tried to sell it on the streets about a week ago but no one would buy it afraid they would get mugged. That day I approached an elderly man in tattered clothes in a refrigerator box, another street rat. "Would you like to buy this pendent, sir?" I asked. The man looked at me weird and spoke with a crackly voice. "No, but keep that hidden, you don't want to be found with that in your possession. Shoo, Shoo be gone and take that with you."

So here I am, on the streets, again, all alone. I hate it, being alone of course. I like living on the streets, well other than the food, and the lack of showers. I also hate not having anyone to talk to. Being alone with only your thoughts to keep you company can drive anyone crazy. It gets lonely. Sometimes I like to sneak into old or abandoned buildings and pretend I belong somewhere. Today was one of those days and I had snuck in and out of almost every abandoned building there was in town. The only choices left were either the old jail house east of town or the broken down magicians house west of town.

Now me, I don't believe in magic but some people swear upon it. The house is said to be haunted by the old wizard himself. I think that's to keep away the kids but just in case I decided to check out the old jail house, it sounded cool.

It was still early, a quick trip and back and I will arrive back home before noon. I took off after finding a quick bite of breakfast of day old Chinese take-out I found in the top of a trash can. It sounds gross but in was in a container and still tasted good. If you live on the streets you have to find food wherever you can. Unfortunately it usually can be found in the trash. I have also got to remember to keep on the lookout for the police. Let's just say I may have stolen a couple of times.

As I left town I had a funny feeling I was being followed. I kept looking but no one was there, so I kept walking trying my best to look like a normal kid out for a stroll. About halfway there I got that funny feeling again. I kept telling myself to stop being so jumpy, just because I was headed to on old jail didn't mean something bad was going to happen. It was just that I always had a fear of jails, and people who came from them. It's probably because I've broken so many laws.

When I was within a mile of the old jail, I thought I heard a crunching sound coming from behind me. I turned and saw a shadow dart behind a tree! Now I knew I was being followed. I ran as hard as I could, not looking back, afraid of what I'd see, wishing against hope that I was headed to the magicians house. Maybe it would scare away this person.

I was thinking all this when something strange happened. The world all around me got really blurry and started to spin. I stopped and rubbed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a forest. _How did I get here?_ I heard a rustle behind me and turned to look. It was him, the guy who was following me. The only thought I had left was, run.

I ran as fast as I could till I didn't hear anyone following me anymore. I stopped and listened. Silence. All I heard was my own labored breathing. I needed to hide. I walked for a long time when I came to a startling sight. Somehow I had walked all the way around the city and stood at the steps of the old magicians' house

Just then the boy came out from behind a tree from the forest behind me. He was eighteen by the looks of it, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was big and strong, but what worried me most was the knife in his hands.

I ran into the magicians' house hoping I was lucky enough he wouldn't follow me. Luck wasn't on my side. He followed me inside and caught me easily. "Give it to me, twerp." He hissed in a deep voice.

"Give you what?" I asked.

"The necklace of course." He replied.

"What necklace" I said hoping he wouldn't catch my bluff, but like I said luck wasn't on my side.

"Don't play dumb with me" he said "I saw you trying to sell an old man a necklace about a week ago."

Then a new voice came into play. It was a crackly voice that kind of sounded familiar. "Degresues De Frizio." The teenager froze. I mean literally froze into a block of ice

When I turned around I saw a familiar face by the fire place. It was the old man from the street and he just saved my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys...and girls. thanks for reading this far so far...that kinda didnt make any since. ANYWAY there will be a picture mentioned and if you go to my bio it will be my bio picture if you get confused. i drew it and decided to put it in this book. i got bored ok? ok. well i'll let you get to reading cya soon... i hope. gosh my desperation is throught he roof...**_

Chapter 2

The trap

"You rescued me." I said, but when I turned to look at him again he wasn't there. I couldn't be imagining things, could I? No, there was proof, a frozen man… well teen, but just as frozen. I needed to find him. I had a lot of questions. How did he get here or what where those strange words he spoke but mainly, how is this boy ice!

Last I saw him he was over next to the fireplace. How did he get there? He wasn't there when I came in and I'm pretty sure he didn't come through the door while I was here. Then it hit me. Maybe the fireplace is a door or an old army tunnel of some sort. This house was so old it still used gas and matches. Either way it had to open.

As I approached the white washed fireplace I noticed a strange carving on the bricks just below the mantle. It looked like a shoe, or maybe a humming bird?

What if this was like a button you pushed to open the fireplace? I decided to push it. I walked over to it and put my hand on the symbol. It was warm, like there a fire behind it. When I applied pressure a dart shot out of the mantle. The dart missed me by an inch and impaled its self in the frozen teen.

 _O.K, don't push that again._ Maybe there was another way to get in. It couldn't hurt to look.

I searched for a good thirty minutes and found nothing but a few household items like a fire poker, shovel, umbrella, seven sticks of fire wood, and a ring with a diamond in the shape of that symbol. It was beautiful. I decided to pick it up.

 _Could this be a trap to?_ _If I touched it would it turn me to stone or something worse?_ I picked it up anyway. Nothing bad happened other than a static shock and a slight tingle in my arm.

Just then I heard a very quiet creak that sounded like it came from behind the fireplace. _Strange._ I was walking over there when I noticed some markings on the floor in front of the fire place. No, not markings, scratches. Why were there scratches on the floor? The scratches were curved, like rainbows with the middle of the curve touching my feet and the two bottoms touching the fireplace.

Then it hit me. _The fireplace swivels!_ There had to be a latch or lever somewhere, but where. I looked everywhere, touched everything, careful not to touch the symbol, but nothing happened.

I was about to give up when I realized in my haste I had thrown the ring on the floor. The ring was now silently sliding towards the fireplace; I reached down and picked it up, or tried to anyway. The ring weighed close to a hundred pounds. _Why was it so heavy, I couldn't even pick it up?_

"I need to pick you up." I told the ring. I reached down again expecting it to be the same weight as it was and was surprised to feel how light it was. It felt just as heavy as a normal ring.

As I put it on I felt that static shock like before but it was more painful, like I touched a loose wire in a wall. The shock was so big it left my whole arm numb.

I was about to take it off when I noticed that the diamond was glowing a slight blue. As I moved it closer to the fireplace the glow got bigger. I was next to the fireplace before I knew it; the glow was as bright as a dim flashlight. I moved the ring close to the strange symbol craved in the fireplace and the ring glowed even brighter.

 _Oh, no. I don't like where this is going._ I closed my eyes and slowly brought the ring closer. As I got within an inch or so the ring was like a magnet and stuck to the symbol. I felt a tingle in my arms and a shock wave left my arm and went into the fireplace.

Nothing happened. I waited for a few seconds then I heard a faint, "click," then the ring came of the fireplace and fell to the floor, smoking.

That was cool and stuff, but one thing still bothered me. The fireplace was still closed shut. Maybe it just needed a jump start.

I walked back to the table and took a running start the fireplace and slammed into it with my shoulder. It moved, only a little, but it still moved.

I repeated this movement four more times before it gave way to blackness. _I'm going to have a sore shoulder tomorrow._

It was so dark on the other side I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The only light was coming from the other side of the fireplace through the windows and even that was dim.

There had to be matches somewhere if there was a fire in the fireplace, and the soot on my hands told me there was. I walked back through the fireplace and noticed what I hadn't before. A box of matches next to a kerosene lamp.

I struck a match but it was so old it crumbled in my hands. I struck another and this one stayed light long enough for me to light the lamp. I walked through the wall and got a glimpse of what lay before was amazing and scary at the same time.

It was a maze of traps.

 _ **dun dun duuuuu the next chapter will be released soon then after that one we'll switch to another charecter. it'll make sence the further on you bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_so here is my next chapter, i hope you all like it it took ahwile to write. i will probaly continue this book. i need a boy and girl name so if you want your name to be in here i'll set up some sort of something but let me know... anyway enjoy_**

Chapter 3

The maze of traps

What lay ahead of me was incredibly constructed. Reddish brown laser lights covered the floor of the cavern as far as I could see angling in all different directions. No doubt about ready to trigger some sort of booby traps. The wall was covered in tons of tiny little holes and the celling had some stalactites.

So I was in a cave and those tiny holes would probably shoot poison darts or something of that nature. The stalactites looked about ready to fall. I didn't know if that was due to age or if it was some kind of booby trap. My guess was the ladder.

I decided to go, just to get out of here and put this all behind me. Yeah cool, I found a secret passage way. Awesome, I opened a door with a ring. The coolest part was what it leads to, a room full of traps, but I was not going to die.

I turned to go when the fireplace shut, sealing me in. I put the lamp I was holding on a nail in the wall meant to hold lamps when I heard a whoosh. I looked up, startled and found fire running along the wall to the far side of the room, allowing me to see the whole cavern.

It was actually a pretty small room with a narrow walkway leading to a door on the other side of the cave.

What I saw there made stop finding a way to get out and walk to the edge of the laser lights. On the door was a picture of my family. My true family. There was my mom, how I always pictured her long, curly, black hair with brown eyes, and my dad with his blonde hair and green eyes. They had a bundled little baby in their arms that I guess was me. My family.

I started to walk to them when I stopped short. The lasers. I had to get passed them. I was about to go all ninja on them when I realized some of the lines where darker than some of the others. _What would cause that?_

I picked up a rock and through it at the lines, carful to stay really far back. The rock hit a darker line, but nothing happened. _Weird._ I through some more rocks and still nothing happened. On the fifth throw I accidently tossed one to close and it hit a lighter laser. As soon as the rock touched the lighter laser a dart shoot out of one of the holes in the wall and hit the rock dead in the middle. Instead of shattering the rock, the dart exploded in a puff of light blue and black smoke.

When the smoke cleared the rock was transformed into an ornate swan vase. Now I was scared. I didn't want to be turned into a vase. I through more rocks at some more lighter lines and they also turned into different things. There was a can, a boot, and a stick. I hate to say it but I was starting to believe that magicians was real

I looked at the other side again, at my family. I had to get across. Gathering up my courage I decided to cross the room.

Halfway across I noticed my mistake. The fire on the walls was so bright in this dark cavern that it was getting hard to see the lasers.

I remembered watching a movie with one of my first foster moms. The movie was about a spy trying to steal a diamond, but when he got in the room with it laser lines came on. The spy sprayed stuff in the air to make the laser line stand out more so he could see them better. I realized that is what I needed to do.

I didn't have any spay but on the ground there was loose dirt. I grabbed a handful and blew it toward the door. _Much better._ Now I could see the line more clearly.

The room was smaller than it looked; it only took me about four minutes to cross, going slow of course. Once I got across I noticed the door was blank. There was no more picture of my family. In its place stood a stone alter made of black obsidian. On the alter was a message scratched on top.

To enter the room

Choose a door

They're not what they seem

The may hold more

Choose what you see

Not what you don't

Keep following what you've done

And to death you sure won't

My first thought was, what in the world does this mean? Then it was, I can do this, for my family.

The first sentences, to enter the room choose a door. I looked up and saw that the one door behind the alter had turned into four doors spread across the back wall.

The first door opened into a forest, tall green trees lay inside. The whole forest was covered in mist. The second door opened into a white sand beach with a view of the sea. The water was a clear blue, so clear in fact I could see a fish swimming close to the surface. The third door opened into a dark cavern like the one I was standing in but the fourth door opened into a child's room full of rocking horses and building blocks and it had a small bed tucked into the corner with a name carved on the headboard. I looked closer and saw that the name was mine. _Seth_ , was this room mine when I was little.

I was about to walk into it when I remembered the second line, they're not what they seem they may hold more. I stopped. Does that mean one could hold my family or does it mean there could be a cougar hiding in the mist or a shark in the water?

I went over the next line in my head, choose what you see not what you don't, that was easy, it meant choose one of the doors, right? The last line was the hardest, keep following what you've done and to death you sure won't. Keep following what you've done could mean to keep solving this riddle or to turn back and keep living on the streets, but I had a feeling that wasn't it.

The last line, and to death you sure won't, probably means if you choose the wrong one you'll die. So forest, beach, cavern, or children's room was my options. This one line kept coming back to me, keep following what you've done.

Then it hit me I've been walking in this corridor for a while now and the third door opened into another corridor. I knew right away that was the answer.

As I walked through the door and into the other cavern I felt a cold chill on the back of my neck. I turned around and found that the way I came in was solid rock. I looked forward and standing in front of me was not my family, but the magician that froze the teenager. He spoke with that crackly voice of his, "How would you like to be my apprentice" he asks.

 _ **thanks for reading my story/stories. it really means a lot. have a happy holoiday and may the odds be ever in your favor ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heres to my one fan of this story lol here you go Cobalt enjoy this chapeter about this totaly random person.**_

Chapter 4

The witch

Kaylie Stone wondered the pet store looking for toys for her ever growing collection of pets. Her latest pet was an opossum named flower, which she rescued from a live trap outside her parents' house only yesterday. Her foster mom probably wouldn't let her keep it but she would try it anyway. Her mom was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked like a movie star and acted like one too, while Kaylie had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. She was tall for her age of fourteen which made her feel uncomfortable.

She approached the cashier with a couple of items she picked out. She laid a fifty dollar bill on the counter, after showing the cashier her pet toys, and said "Keep the change" and walked out of the store.

She knew she over paid, but she didn't care. It was her mom's money anyway. Her foster family was rich; her mom owned half the buildings in town and had a side hobby of writing. Her dad on the other hand was a mechanic and a volunteer fireman. He was tall with salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes with a small Italian mustache.

Between all of their jobs they didn't have much time for her. Which is why she had so many pets, she would be lonely without them. She guessed it was better than living in the orphanage she grew up in till three years ago when her new mom decided to foster her.

The only clue to who her parents where was a ring the orphanage said her parents left her. The ring was made of black iron with a red ruby set in the center. The ruby strangely resembled a flame with the rounded bottom and the jagged top.

She was wearing her ring today, which was about the only piece of jewelry she ever wore except for an occasional necklace or two. She didn't like to show off how rich her parents were or the fact that she had a lot of money. She guessed this had to do because she grew up with nothing.

Her mother would freak when she wore her tattered blue jeans and musty jacket out in public, she said she had an image to maintain, but Kaylie didn't care. She did whatever she wanted to, most of the time.

Kaylie was walking around the corner of oak and apple when she looked to the left and saw an old woman wearing ragged clothing in the alley way. She looked asleep, or worse.

She approached cautiously and when she saw the woman breathing she asked in a low voice "Do you need some money? I have plenty." The woman just looked up and in a craggy almost manly voice she said "No, no need for that. I'll be gone soon and all I want is just a little beauty."

Kaylie could relate, when she was young and still in the orphanage, all the other kids would call her ugly and was just plain mean. She would go to her room and cry for a long time, as she got older she learned to be more tough and independent, but the old wounds would never heal. She remembered looking at her only possession and wishing she could be just as beautiful.

"Here have this." She said offering the old woman her ring. "It has made me feel beautiful for long enough, I think it's time for it to make you beautiful. I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's the only thing I have."

"It's beautiful." The woman said. "But I shouldn't have it, Nether should you, if they catch you with it your as dead as I'm going to be." As she said the last words her eyes drifted off of Kaylie and stayed looking at something behind her.

Kaylie turned to look at what the woman was looking at but saw nothing. When she turned back the old woman was gone. _Where did she go? Was I imagining her?_ A voice behind Kaylie startled her. "What are you doing?" her mom asked. "Never mind. I found your new PET." She said the last word with disgust. "You aren't keeping it. It's disgusting and probably carrying a thousand diseases.

"But…" Kaylie started. "NO, and that's final" her mom said. Kaylie stormed back to her mom and got in the car, already forgotten about the old woman in rags.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really like this story and where it is going. I took a break about halfway through for like 7 months and I think you can tell where lol. anyway love all of you and happy reading**_

Chapter 5

The plan

Kaylie awoke the next morning to tapping on her window. She didn't like sleeping in the basement because you could hear every little thing that hit the glass.

The tapping kept going, one after the other, like someone was tapping on it purposefully. Kaylie jerked out of bed with a sudden thought. _Is someone spying on me?_

She looked out her window and was relieved at what she saw. It wasn't a creep, it was just a bird. It kind of looked like a crow, but it had red tipped wings and tail. The bird was looking at her, never blinking, that's when she realized the bird was tapping on the window.

As she made her way to the window a knock came at from the door, scaring the bird away. She turned and said "come in". The door opened and in walked her dad. "Hi sweetie", he said.

Kaylie hatted it when her parents called her sweet names like sweetie and pumpkin, for two reasons. Number one, it was just plain embarrassing, and number two, it meant they were going to talk.

"What do you want?" She didn't mean for it to come out so mean, but she could see the hurt in her father's eyes.

"We just wanted to talk to you about your need to have filthy critters."

"They're not critters." Kaylie said a little offended. "Their lonely ANIMALS that need a friend."

"Is this because we don't spend enough time with you." Her dad asked. "Because we try, we really do, it's just that your mom and I are so busy that we forget to schedule you in some times."

"I know." Kaylie said.

"We promise to spend more time with you, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Her dad said and left the room.

* * *

Once he left the room, she closed the door and looked out her window. The bird was still there, still staring. All the sudden the bird moved. It pecked the window then the ground then flew off. Circling above the trees before flying away.

 _Did the bird want me to look at the ground?_ She walked over and looked. Nothing. She turned to go and noticed tiny scratches left in the glass. _That stupid bird left scratches in my window._ But upon closer inspection she noticed words and a picture.

In very neat cursive she read,

Find me in the hole in the cliff.

All is welcome.

"Hole in the cliff?" She thought. Then she looked at the picture and found her answer.

It was a picture of a cave in the side of a cliff she was familiar with. It was behind her house at the back of a grove of walnuts.

She would have to check it out. She headed for her closet to pack a backpack full of supplies because the cliff was about three miles away and it was the middle of summer.

She would need water, snacks, a rope, and of course a flashlight and flint. She was all packed and ready to leave when she was stopped by her parents.

"What are you doing?" the asked.

"Going for a walk." She answered making sure not to lie. Her parents always knew when she was lying.

"Don't be long, we have something special planed for you when you get back, ok?"

"Ok." Kaylie answered and walked out the door.

* * *

Once she was out the door, she was struck by how hot it was. Glad she had packed some water, she headed to the grove of walnut trees behind her house. It was fairly simple to get to, all one had to do was follow the dried up creek bed till they got to the sheer cliff, then just take a right and follow that till they found the cave. She had found it by accident one evening when exploring the old grove. She wasn't even sure if her parents knew about it.

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she stumbled over a stone. _Oops_ she better pay attention to where she was going, she didn't want to get lost out her. She kept her eyes glued to the riverbed she was walking in and didn't look up till she saw a shadow cross her vision. She looked up to find the bird at her window was now flying above her. Did this mean she was headed in the right direction? She took off at a run, keeping her eyes trained on the bird, flying above. Next thing she knew she was on her butt with a sharp pain in her head. She was confused until she looked up, SHE HAD RAN FULL FORCE INTO THE CLIFF. Now she was super confused, the cliff shouldn't have been for a couple more miles, how could she be here already?

She stood up and felt dizzy, she reached up and felt her head; it was warm and sticky. She didn't want to but she looked at her hand and found what she thought she would, blood. How was she going to explain this to her parents? Maybe now they might actually pay attention to her. She turned right and started walking, the fresh air helping the dizziness. She saw the bird in a tree to her right. That stupid bird.

As soon as she thought that, the bird took flight, screeching once and flew on ahead, probably to the cave. She kept walking till she heard the caw of the bird. There it was, sitting on the ground just looking up at her. She looked to her left and there was the cave, just as she had thought.

She looked back at the bird. "Well?" she said. The bird just stared at her. She hit her face with her palm. Why did she follow a bird, A BIRD, all the way out here? She went to turn around to go home, but when she turned around she found herself still looking at the bird. She was really confused now. She turned again to find herself in the same spot. She kept turning till there was a lurch in her stomach and she thought she was going to throw-up.

"Fine, you win" she said "what do you want?" The bird still continued to look at her. She reached down to catch the bird and it hoped away into the cave. She followed. She had never really been _into_ the cave. She didn't like to admit it, but she was kind of scared of closed spaces, but as long as she kept the entrance in sight. She turned to look at the entrance to find that there wasn't an entrance. She turned back around and found the bird had gone also. She was in a cavern, a small cavern with no exits, and she was all alone.

 _ ***Disclaimer* DONT CAUSE HARM TO YOURSELF TO GET ATTENTION, ITS NOT WORTH IT if you need to talk im always here.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hows everyones day... no one here, just me and Cobalt ok. well hope you enjoy i really like this charecter. XD**

Chapter 6

The Cave of Horror

Kaylie looked around in horror, she couldn't be alone, she just couldn't be. She hated to admit it but loneliness was a problem for her, which was why she was always getting pets and never home when her parents are out. She looked around again still not finding anything to help her, or anything at all. She closed her eyes and sat on the floor, breathing heavy. "No, no, no, no." She whispered on the verge of tears. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Get a grip" she breathed as she stood up and looked one last time, this time scanning everything.

She looked opposite of where the entrance used to be and noticed a piece of wood that she could have sworn wasn't there before. She slowly walked over to it and saw there was words on it, they read

You can fear me

Or fear me not

But the only way through

Is from this spot

I see all

When you see none

Be forewarned

This won't be fun

Kaylie just stood there, she was defiantly scared now, but if being the daughter of the richest parents in the city had taught her anything, it was she couldn't show her fear. He walked through an opening that was blocked from view by a stalactite. What lay on the other side was not what she expected. There was a field of green grass with yellow flowers and sunshine, even though she didn't know where the sunshine came from because the cave roof blocked it from the outside. She turned to go see if there was another way through the cave but when she turned, the entrance was gone.

"Of course" she said aloud, she didn't know what she expected after it happened the first time. She turned back around and took another deep breath. She stepped forward. She paused, expecting the roof to cave in or something, but nothing happened. She continued to walk feeling more at ease but still feeling like something was wrong. About halfway through was when everything went wrong. She stubbed her toe on a stone and fell over. She got up and brushed herself off, but then she felt a tremble in the ground. It started off quite but got loud real fast. She started a dead run to the other side not wanting to get caught up in whatever was making the ground rumble. She tripped again and this time caught a glance at what was happening. Lying on her back she noticed cracks running along the roof and saw stones falling from the ceiling. She sat up and ran as hard as she could, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She noticed a hole in the wall up ahead and ran even harder. There was a loud crack as a chunk of rock started to break loose right above the exit. She was wheezing from the exertion of running so far but didn't dare stop. She was about twenty feet from the exit as the stone broke loose and started to fall. She didn't stop running. She fell and rolled through the exit as soon as the rock fell blocking the light from the field. Kaylie laid there and caught her breath. After a while she sat up and noticed she couldn't see anything.

"Great" she moaned as she stood up and held out her hands, feeling around for the exit. What was wrong with this stupid cave? She touched something slimy and reeled her hand back, letting out a little shriek. She wiped her hand on her shirt and kept feeling around hoping she didn't find anything dead. She stepped on something hard and it cracked under her feet. Bones. Just then the room erupted in a loud sound of hollow clattering. She stopped in her tracks her heart racing. She started to run at a slow pace and ran face first into something hard. She reeled back and strained her eyes to get the slight hint of light when she remembered the words carved on the wood. I see all when you see none.

Kaylie closed her eyes, what's the point of them open when you can't see anyway, she relied on her other senses for help. She heard the clatter of what she could only imagine were skeletons chasing her. She ran harder trusting her senses would get her out of here. She heard the clatter of bones to the right of her so she went left and noticed a fresher smell in the air. She ran towards the smell and felt the room get bigger. She stopped and felt a breeze on her face. She was suddenly struck by a thought as she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was blue sky, which struck her as weird, then her eyes drifted down and all she continued to see was blue sky. She was somehow on a cliff. She was stuck with an awful thought, but knew it was the right thing to do. She turned backwards and closed her eyes as she fell of the cliff, facing her fears head on.

She opened her eyes to find herself a cavern she hadn't seen before. She knew falling was the right thing to do because all the other tests had been about her getting over her fears, she just didn't know what this one was going to be, and all she knew was that she was ready for it.

A blinding light appeared from the opposite wall she was standing and she covered her eyes. Only when the light had vanished and she moved her hand from her eyes did she notice the women standing in front of her. It was the women in ragged clothes, but she looked way better now than she did before. "How would you like to be my apprentice" she asked

 **next charecter here we come**


End file.
